What if
by Pookyilicous
Summary: post-finale Alex finds herself at the bar. when she spots someone she thought she had lost..


Alex sat at the table near the back of the railway arms, the party that never ends. That kiss, the joy she saw in his eyes that smile on his face; sitting there, crying, wondering, wishing that he was there with her, getting drunk with her. Looking at the door; watching Sam dance with Annie who had arrived just before Alex.

The laughter she saw here, the pain she felt inside; She had lost Molly and Gene, and now she was alone. smoke hung in the air, familiar and surprising she stood stout and looked around for the source; a man in a trench coat.

Her heart leapt, 'Could it be?' she walked ever so slowly towards the man, short blonde hair that bobbed as he laughed. A feeling of relief washed over her, her heart pulled her towards the man whose back was still turned.

She was right behind him now, "Gene?" she asked gently. And as the man turned he spoke, she didn't hear what he said; because she woke up in her bed in 1981.

Red satin sheets, like in that vision she had a while ago. She cried out in pain, "how can this be heaven?"Flinging her head into the pillow, she continued to cry until she could not breathe.

She proceeded to ignore the thumping on the door.

_What if it makes you sad at me?  
And what if it makes you laugh now _

_but you cry as you fall asleep?  
And what if it takes your breath  
And you can't hardly breathe?  
And what if it makes the last sound be the very best sound?_

"She wasn't ready and I sent her away" He shot across the road ignoring the arrogant Imbecile that had walked in on his kingdom. The last sounds of his annoyingly high-pitched voice died out as he forced his way into luigi's old restaurant. Taking the stairs two at a time and arriving breathless outside her door, he knocked on it and feeling suddenly very nervous. He tried the handle and found the tiny flat unlocked.

What he heard next nearly made him cheer and cry at the same time. Alex's screams could be heard from the bedroom and as he ran to the door he heard something being thrown against the wall. It turned out to be her alarm clock. As he stepped into the room he picked it off the floor and set in down on the chair, she was lying face down in her bed, crying lightly into her pillow.

"I guess your gonna want me to buy you a new one of those?" she stopped crying for a moment before moving so fast, twisting around to face him.

_What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

"Gene?"

"Yes Bolls, it's me"

"How? Why..."

"You weren't ready" he said gently gulping as the nervousness came back. "I'll understand if you don't want to be here... with... me," his voice quickly loosing volume.

"What do we do now?" she got up and moved silently towards him. "Are you a dream?"

"I'm as real as you Bolls." He smiled slightly.

_What if it makes you lose faith in me?  
What if makes you question every moment you cannot see?  
And what if it makes you crash  
And you can't find the key?  
What if it makes you ask how you could let it all go?  
_

"You not bothered about being dead are you, Bolls?"

"Hmm?... no not really, I've got you haven't I?"

"I suppose, I worry about it though, all this." he motioned to the house they had 'bought'

"Gene, I won't be going anywhere even if I don't know what's coming" she kissed him deeply.

"I won't be able to fix everything"

"I know, as long as you're always with me, I can be happy"

"You have everything already. If I leave, I will have nothing" he joked which he got wacked on the shoulder for. "Oww, Alex that hurt"

"Don't be such a baby... OI!"

"Gotcha!" both chuckling loudly as Gene tickled Alex.

_What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
And is it all my fault or can I fix it please?  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
_

"So when do we 'move on' Gene"

"When we decide that we've had enough of this purgatory. Which I've have reached"

"it doesn't look like Charles there will be going very soon. He'll take over and we'll go together if you've had enough, I can wait I will wait for you for as long as it takes"

"I'm ready"

"OI CHARLES"

A very tired blonde stepped into the room. "A busy night Charlie boy?"

He huffed, "you could say that"

"I've got news for you Charlie boy..."

"Don't call me that"

"... as I was saying, me and bolls here are going away."

Of all the times that Alex had wished for a digital camera it was this one. Charles face was a definite Kodak moment. "You'll be taking over the kingdom Charlie. And you'd better look after it."

Charles was speechless, mouth hanging and eyes wide. "Bolly, I think you'd better get the boy a chair" when he was sat down Gene continued. "Charlie Briggs I'm promoting you to DCI effective immediately. I've taught you want you need to know"

_And if this be our last conversation  
If this be the last time that we speak for awhile  
Don't lose hope and don't let go  
Cause you should know  
_

"Gene be careful" Alex was holding onto his jacket as Gene drove recklessly around the streets of Manchester.

"Pipe down Bolls, you know I'm an excellent driver"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed for the handle on the door as he drove very fast around a corner and stopped suddenly outside the railway arms. "they walked arm in arms into the old pub" Gene watched tearfully as they leave his new car behind. A red Audi Quattro, his new pride and joy, besides his wife Alex Drake.

_If it makes you sad  
If it makes you sad at me  
Then it's all my fault and let me fix it please  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

As they got to the door of the pub Alex stopped, "What's wrong Bolls, second thoughts?"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his midsection. "Are you sure you want to leave?"

"I'm not sure" he pondered while she squeezed him tighter. The next moment Nelson appeared out of the shadows. "So you've come back for more Alex? And Gene how lovely to see you again, Sam's been asking when you'd turn up."

"Tell Sam that I will be in after I talk to Bolly here,"

"Aye, will do man, see you in there."

"Thanks," They watched as Nelson disappeared into the pub. "Now what's this all about Bolls?"

"I don't know, something feels different, you're giving up everything to come with me..."

"Alex, I told you that I'd had enough of this purgatory I want to go there."

_What if what I want makes you sad at me?  
And if its all my fault then let me fix it please  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you  
Cause you know that I'm always all for you_

"Are you sure?" a single tear slipped down her cheek, which he brushed away with his thumb.

"You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes!" He clasped her hand and led her into the pub.

Shaz, Chris, Ray, Annie and Sam were standing by the door holding a whiskey and a glass of Bollinger. "Welcome home Guv" Chris stated, sighing like all things in the world were just right again.


End file.
